Fire Emblem Valentines Day Drabbles
by CappnSeieki
Summary: Fire Emblem valentines theme drabbles. Even though its not close to valentines day...ಢ. ౪ ಢ
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shinning happily so high up in the sky. Only acouple of pure white blobs of cotton, looking so soft, hung in the sky. Tall green trees waving hello and goodbye as little creatures of the woods ran by. Patches of dirty snow slowly started to dry. Wind waving in your hair and lonely leaves crunching beneath your feet as you walked back to you camp. Breathing in the nature you sighed to yourself happily. You were just getting back from a city. Keeping up on supplies for your camp mates was hard work, but you were happy with your job as a tactician.

Seeing the camp you walked faster wanting to get rid of the heavy bags full of food and misc items. Walking in the kitchen tent you header munching and sounds of approval. Know who it was as soon as you placed together food, candy and munching. Placing the bags in on one of they tables softly, wanting to sneak up on the sugar crazy man. As you walked slowly the orange haired man almost climbed in side his bag full of candy. Crouching a few feet away from him you waiting for you attack. You hoped he didn't hear your foot steps.

As soon as the orange hair puled back up to eat another candy you leaped from you spot and bumped you hands on his side, hoping to scare him. Gaius dropped his small unwrapped chocolate bar as he jumped. He looked down at his chocolate by his feet. His back was turned from you, so you couldn't see his face. Waiting behind him you started to worry as his shoulders started to slump.

He turned his head a round slowly with a glared on his face as if to say 'What have you done?...' Your smile full of fun slowly turned in to a guiltily face. The thief felt bad as he realized it was you and felt even more bad as he saw the look on your face. "Sorry..." You said as he gave you a smile of reassures. "It fine, bubbles." He pick up the chocolate with a sigh. After he blew on it, he ate it.

Giving a 'eww' you backed away from him with a grossed out face. "Geez, Its not like it gunna kill me..." He said as he laughed at the look on your face. "Maybe it will." You said as you got closer wanted to have a conversation with the thief, you two always had a good time. "Maybe..." He said with a monotone voice. He turned around to his bag and started digging again. "Did I scared you?" You said, your voice full of curiosity. You really wanted to know.

"Hmmm...Would you be happy if I said yes?" Gaius looked at you with a small smirk and his right eyebrow raised."Really?! I scared you?" You were amused that you scared a thief. "I was distracted by this beauty." He stopped searching in his bag a pulled out something. What he pulled out was a big chocolate heart that was wrapped in a red shinny tinfoil cover. "Is that for me?" You said as your stomach liked the idea of food. "No Its for me." He unwrapped the red wrapper. Broke a peace off and ate it, Gaius gave a sound of satisfaction.

"Well can I have a peace?" Looking up at him pouting hoping he would give you some." I cant hear over all this goodness...hmm!" He said teasing you further. "But sharing is caring, Gaius." You said pouting more cutely, hoping he would fall in to your trap and giving some chocolate. "Here." He gave the half eaten to you. You stuffed your face with the delicious chocolate. "Oh and happy Valentines day, Bubbles!" He said with a chuckle.

"OH! Yeah I forgot, its Valentine day." You said as you looked up from your candy. Gaius chuckled as he wiped a stain of chocolate that found you bottom lip, with his thumb. That made you blush and look away to stare at your chocolate. "Happy Valentines." You said shyly. He smiled and touched your upper arm lovingly. Going back to eat you chocolate as you mental cursed yourself for being so shy.

Finishing your treat, as Gaius started at you and eat more of his own candy. Both of you looked up as Chrome's voice invaded your ears. He was asking for everyone to come to the center of the camp. Gaius and you walked to the center were every one was crowed around a small table. "Okay everyone I got some Valentine cookies from a bakery. They had extra and wanted to share there support for us, brave heroes." Chrome voice boomed from the other side of the crowed.

Gaius tugged your hand as he plowed thew to crowed to the cookies. In the end of the day, Gaius had seventeen cookies. You saved one for later. As evening came around you pulled it out and unwrapped the cookie. Gaius kept bugging you for it or some of it. "Come on Bubbles, Sharing is caring." The orange haired thief wined. You sighed and gave him half.

Authors notes-

Even thought it not even close to Valentines day I just decided to make this. I should have made a Halloween one insisted._. ... But I think Valentine is a better for a drabbles. And of courses I think of Gaius once I think of this holiday. I want to make more of these so give me your suggestion and feed back. Sorry if I didn't fix any mistakes.

THANKS FOR READING (/ ● ◡)/ ミ


	2. Chapter 2

Finishing your breakfast in the kitchen tent, a certain blonde hair girl slammed plate on the table. Looking up at you she said happily and loudly, "You know what day it is!" With a thinking face on you said "Hmmm...What day is it?" You knew day it was. It was valentines day. The day were couples celebrated their love for each other. But you wanted to tease her. "Its valentines!" Nowi yelled happily with a giant smile.

"Its valentines!" You said playfully, trying to mimic her happiness. "Thats what is said." She said and looked down at the plate she brought. On the white plate was a couple dozen small cookie. You guessed they were suppose to be heart shape. But they were all deformed. A couple cookies were brunt but you could still see all of them greenish tint.

From pass experiments and common knowledge you knew not to eat anything thats was green and not suppose to be. The manakete caught your gaze and held up the plate. "Here! These are for you!" The cookies almost touched your nose. You had to back up because of the smell. They smelled like they were in the garbage. Nowi frowned at your reaction. "You don't like them?"

"Its that I don't like them..." Not wanting to disappoint her you put on up. She probable spent allot of time to make the for me. You immediately regretted pick it up. The blonde hair manakete just stared at you wait for you to eat it. "You don't know if you like it until you try it!" She said gently pushing you hand to your face.

'Maybe Nowi put some food coloring in them.' You thougt trying to calm yourself down. But them remembering to you two were in a war camp why would we have food coloring.'Even if she did green was the color of valentine. Why not red or pink?' You started to worry. Getting nervous as she just started at you hopefully. Fighting your thought and ate the cookie. They cookie was small enough to eat it whole.

You chewed it as fast as you could. It didn't tastes that bad. The cookie just tasted like a normal sugar cookie. When you gave a 'hmm', She smiled at you, happy that you liked them. But as you swallowed, you wanted to puke. The after taste was the worst thing that you have ever tasted. Not wanting to disappoint her you gave a over the top "WOW THAT WAS GOOD!" Hoping that would cover your wanting to puke thought. "Then have another one!" Nowi held up the plate again.

Trying to think of an excuse to not eat one as you stood up for the bench you were sitting on. "No thank im full. I just had breakfast so..." Hoping that was good enough. You really didnt want to go though that taste again. "Oh ok I save them you later." Nowi said happily getting up too. "I have something for you to." You said as you walk towards the door. "YOU DO! Is it a necklaces or flowers? How about candy?" She say running out the door.

You thanked the gods that she forgot the cookies. "You'll see." She couldnt wait to get her present. As you two were walking you asked her "Why were they cookies green?" She replied "I put a couple of my scales in them!" "Who told you to do that? Tharja? How many time have I told you to not do what she says?!" Nowi answers sassy "Well not enough.." But not sassy like an adult, like she was a kid pointing out an adults flaws. You laughed at how much of a kid she is.

"Oh shoot! I forgot the cookies!" She said with a pout. You said that its fine. Wanting to give her the present that was in you tent. That would make her forget about the gross cookies. "Did you really like them" The manakete said looking up at you. "Uhh.. y-yeah they were good." You could say no to that face she was giving you.

She looked like a sad puppy dog. Her face turned happy immediately. "Good!" She ran pass you. You jogged to keep up with her. Nowi stopped at her tent. "Because I made more!" She lifted the opening to the tent. Inside was two more plate that were overflowing with green, burnt cookies. You sight to yourself and mumbled "I should just tell her the truth."

Meanwhile a certain orange haired thief stepped in to the kitchen tent. He was waiting for is love interest to return to camp. He was going to give her a special chocolate heart. Maybe his heart. Placing his bag of candy on the table, he spotted a plate full of cookies. He loved cookies he decided to take some. He tried one and spat it out. As he threw them in to the trash he yelled "These are the grossest thing ever!"

Author Notes-

You know I like feed back and suggestions... The gift that were going to give Nowi is up to you. If the are an errors, please forgive me!

THANK YOU FOR READING! d(=^･ω･^=)b


	3. Chapter 3

Yawning, Kris opened his tent. The sun was shining so high in the sky. No clouds were present. Flocks of random birds zipped above tall, green trees. Distance fields of grass, that seemed to go on forever, gently waved with the wind. The scenery was so beautiful. It was so quiet. The only noise that could be heard was distanced crowing of birds. The blue haired man was the only one up.

Kris stretched, with his arm above his head. For some odd reason he thought that today was going to be a good day. Putting that thought back in the back of his mind, Kris walk forward. He's stomach was growling for food. Since no one was up yet, and he was a terrible cook, he was just going to find something small.

As Kris stepped forward, his head went up to look at the sky again. His foot connected with something. Kris' eyes seemed to be pulled down by gravity, away from the beautiful scenery. The man fell to the ground with a thud, landing right on his face. Rolling over on his back, he hissed at the pain. His whole face hurt.

After waiting for the pain to subside, the injured man look around. Looking for what tripped him. There, right in front of the door was a basket. It was knock over from the force of his foot. The basket was not large, nor small. It was covered with a pale green blanket. Sticking out from the edge, was a tiny card.

Kris got up and picked up the basket up. Taking the small card out, he read it out loud, softly. "Hope you like it…" The blue hair man was confused. With the card still in his hand, he took the blanket off, carefully. He had no idea what was inside. "Woah." Kris was shocked at the contents inside the basket. In the middle was filled with ripe fruit, candies, and small trinkets. Beautiful flowers of every color, boarded them.

Walking to the kitchen tent, with the basket in his hand, Kris pondered about what happened this morning. Why would someone give this to him? Who gave it to him? Opening the door Kris' answer was right in front of him. But he didn't know at the moment. Inside was his lady friend. You was sitting at the table read one of her books. When Kris put the basket down on the table, You jumped slightly.

You looked at the basket with wide eye. Then you looked back at your book. Kris sat down next to her and started to eat the candy inside. "So… Where'd you get that?" You asked, sounding casually. "It was by my tent. I don't who gave it to me, though." Kris replied, with a mouth full of candy. "Its valentines day. You know that, right?" You asked, trying to hint something.

"Oh, it is?" Kris' face was full of surprise. You gave a sound of agreement. Kris went back to his candies. Not realizing that the air around you two was getting awkward. After sometime of trying to read you book you said, "Do you have a guess to how gave it to you?" Kris shook his head. "Do you now?" You sighed at how oblivious he was. "There right in front of you." You said with a smile.

Kris around the tent. Then he looked at you with a blank face. Your own face fell a little. Then he smiled brightly. "Ok then. Thank you." Guessing he didn't get that it was a valentines present, you added, "It was my valentines present for you." His face lighted up even more when the heared 'valentines'. "Then I should get you something too." He thought for a second. "I don't know what to give you. I hope this is enough."

You gave him a confused look. Kris put a ripe strawberry that was in the basket. He put it in the middle of his lips. Gently pulling your shoulder, he kissed your lips. Your first kiss. The strawberry got bit in half, spilling some of its juice out of the kiss. When the kiss broke, you blushed and wiped your lips with the back of your hand. "Mhh...Not as sweet as you." Kris said with a small smirk. He held a piece of candy up and said, "Wanna try again?" Getting kissed again, you rolled your eyes, knowing he would kiss you until all of the candy and fruit was gone.

Author Notes-

If you have any suggestions for a drabble, tell me. I'll probably make it.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT~**(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	4. Chapter 4

Inigo

Stomping through the town square of some town you forgot the name of, you crossed into an alley way. Away from all the people, busy with work or leisure time. You need to calm down. Couple of people from camp and you came to a nearby town to get supplies. You just happen to walk in the most busy street. Through all of the crowds, you still saw your crush talking to some lady. Sracht that, flirting with some lady. It broke your heart to see Inigo and that girl.

You knew that you shouldn't cry over a boy. Also to not be mad at someone because they're talking to the opposite sex. Even when they don't know that you like them. You just need to dwell in your pain for a moment. To let the anger pass through. Just calm down. In a minute or two you would be fine.

After a good minute, you felt the blood in your veins calming. Turning around to go back and find the other, your mind decided to remind you of what happen. Images of Inigo hugging that girl flashed in you head. The way he made her laugh make you feel sick. He even gave her a pretty necklace. You knew he was a ladies man. But hey, everyone found him a little bit attractive. Or at least liked him. So who could blame you.

Ignoring those thoughts, you walk back to you group. You had no idea what you were going to say to Inigo. Ignoring him felt like the best option, until you knew what you really wanted. Pushing through the crowds of people, you felt a hand pull your shoulder back. "Hey." Somehow you froze. Inigo voice echoed through your empty head. He was so close to you.

He pulled you out of the crowd, next to a strip of shops. The mercenary looked at you with a happy gaze. You seemed to melt. It didn't matter what this expression was. He was still looked charming, distraught or full of rage. Realizing you two were just friend, you snapping out of you dreamy thoughts. You started to walk away. Back to camp.

The way you spin around and walked away was seemed to scream 'somethings wrong'. Thinking the you were playing, he caught up to your calm pace. But Inigo didn't know that you were forcing yourself to be calm. What you really wanted to do you confront him and cry. But you stuck with you plan.

Walking back to camp was like torture for you. He kept talking to you, asking questions. In which you kept replayed with small, but clear answers. After getting back to camp, He seemed to get to message that you didn't want to talk. He backed off, but he looked sad. Still handsome though.

Walking around camp for some time Donnel came up to you. "Heya, ma'ma! When I was practising my lacin', by some sleepin' tents, I heard someone crying. They said ya'lls name." You knew how it was. It was Inigo. He gets depressed when things don't go his way. He must have had something to say to you. Theres alway two sides of a story. You thanked Donnel and walked to his tent.

Getting closer and closer to his tent you heard his cry. He sure was a loud crier. You feel sorry for making him cry. "Inigo? Can I come in?" You said stopping at his tent. The crying stopped. I was dead silent for a moment. "Sure." His voice almost seemed like he wasn't cry a minute ago. Opening the tent, you awed at his face. Tears stained his redden cheeks. He look kinda like a big baby, wanting to be held. Not a handsome, striking young man.

"You cry when things don't go your way. What happened?" You already knew. But just to be sure. "Why does (Your Name) not seem happy around me anymore?" He asked cutely. "Umm… I am happy around y-you. I-Its just that…" Why did you become so shy. Earlier you wanted to shout at his face. "...Its what?" Inigo asked, leaning in. "I-Its that you talk to other people so much. So I thought that you dont like me anymore." You answer with your head down.

It was quit of a second. Until he started laugh. "Fufu, Your jealous. Aren't you?" His deep chuckles getting in the way. You looked up surprised. Ready to blurt out a sassy answer. But his face shut you up. You agreed with a nod. "Oh come here, my love" Inigo said sitting on a chair and pulling you on his lap. Of course you blush. You two have never gotten this close.

"You saw me and that lady?" He asked looking straight in your eyes and pulled a piece of hair out of your face. You nodded. "Well don't get mad. I got this necklace for you. She instead I put it on her. She even pulled me into a hug after." Inigo pulled out that very same necklace. He put it on you. It had you birthstone on the fount, beautifully polished. You smiled as you saw it had you initials carved into the back.

He pulled you into a tight hug. "Thank you." You said hugging him back. "No problem, love." Inigo whispered into your ear. He pulled away slightly to kiss you. The kiss was passion but gentle. "I love you, my love." He said with is lip barely touching yours. Since that day and on you treasured that necklace and Inigo.

*✧₊✪͡◡ू✪͡*✧₊✪͡◡ू✪͡*✧₊✪͡◡ू✪͡*✧₊✪͡◡ू✪͡*✧₊✪͡◡ू✪͡*✧₊✪͡◡ू✪͡*✧₊✪͡◡ू✪͡*✧₊✪͡◡ू✪͡

Author Notes-

On Inigo wiki it says he gets upset if thing don't go his way, so why not...If you have any suggestions for a drabble tell me! Ill do it…maybe. Sorry if there if errors.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT ( •⌄• ू )✧ -Hana


End file.
